Glasses
Glasses, also known as eyeglasses or spectacles, are devices consisting of glass or hard plastic lenses mounted in a frame that holds them in front of a person's eyes, typically using a bridge over the nose and arms which rest over the ears. Glasses are typically used for vision correction, such as with reading glasses and glasses used for nearsightedness. In Hero Sluggers, all Hero Sluggers who wear glasses (like Ace McDougal (Get Ace), Amaya (PJ Masks), Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus Rides Again), Arthur Read (Arthur), Ben (Pokemon), Brainy (Hey Arnold!), Bridget (Vampirina), Brock Leighton (Braceface), Candy Chiu (Gravity Falls), Carl (Care Bears), Chicken Little (Chicken Little), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up!), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Clemont (Pokemon), Clyde McBride (The Loud House), Conan Edogawa (Detective Conan), Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe), Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures), David (Care Bears), Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dewey (Dinosaur King), Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Dudley Squat (Nerds and Monsters), Edward Grant (Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers), Euchariah Who (Halloween is Grinch Night), Fred (Care Bears), Hazuki (Ojamajo Doremi), Higure Akiyama (Sailor Moon), Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck), Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear), Indigo Zap (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Inez Garcia (Cyberchase), Jeanette Miller (ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks), John Darling (Peter Pan), Joni Savage (Cluefinders), Khoury (Pokemon), Kin Kujira (Grojband), Leni Loud (The Loud House), Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson (Meet the Robinsons), Liam (Gnome Alone), Lilia (Pokemon), Lisa Loud (The Loud House), Lucas (Yo-Kai Watch), Luke (Pokemon), Mai Minakami (Nichijou), Margo Gru (Despicable Me), Mary Test (Johnny Test), Masami Yamakawa (Sailor Moon), Max (Pokemon), Mertle Edmonds (Lilo and Stitch), Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins), Millie Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat), Nanaka (Nanaka 6/17), Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North), Phoebe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold!), Prince Wednesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood), Rebecca (Pokemon), Reese Drake (Dinosaur King), Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster), Rosabella Beauty (Ever After High), Saaya Yakushiji (Hugtto! PreCure), Sanford (Care Bears), Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Simon Sevile (ALVINN!!! and the Chipmunks]]), Sophie (''The BFG), Sugarcoat (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunburst (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), T.J. Turtle (Minnie 'n Me), Theodore Tobey McCallister (WordGirl), Tomoko Takase (Sailor Moon), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Tori (Tai Chi Chasers), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Twist (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Velma Dinkley (A Pup Named Scooby Doo), Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Yolei Inoue (Digimon Adventure 02) and many more) must keep them worn in both training and combat, for they are important to improve eyesight and/or reading skills, as said by the Hero Slugger Code. Notable Wearers *Al and Moo Sleech (''Doug) *Alya Césaire (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Beatrice Loud (The Loud House) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B) *Beverly (Bunsen is a Beast) *Brainy (Hey Arnold!) *Chloé Bourgeois (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up!) *Claire (Harvey Beaks) *Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Curly Gammelthorpe (Hey Arnold!) *Dana (Wayside) *David (The Loud House) *Edwin Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Elmer (Fairly OddParents) *Fifi (Hey Arnold!) *Iggy (Hey Arnold!) *Jackie Slitherstein (Harvey Beaks) *Jeanette (ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks) *Joy (Hey Arnold!) *Judy Funnie (Doug) *Kimla Meeks (The X's) *Kyle Harrison (Doug) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Macie Lightfoot (As Told By Ginger) *Mikey Kudo (Digimon Fusion) *Myron (Wayside) *Nancy Panko (Doug) *Nino Lahiffe (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Otto Rocket (Rocket Power) *Peapod Kid (Hey Arnold!) *Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) *Phoebe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold!) *Queue Zalinski (Doug) *Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) *Rex Smythe-Higgins III (Hey Arnold!) *[[Robert'']] (''Hey Arnold!) *Sam Dullard (Rocket Power) *Sanjay (Fairly OddParents) *Seymour Stump (Hey Arnold!) *Sidney Poindexter (Danny Phantom) *Simon Seville (ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks) *Sissy Sullivan (The Mighty B!) *Stumpy (Hey Arnold!) *Tad and Chad (Fairly OddParents) *The Three Erics (Wayside) *Tootie (Fairly OddParents) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) *Wendell Bender (Fairly OddParents) *Zach Gurdle (The Loud House) Category:Clothing Category:Equipment Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Equipment Category:Hero Slugger Equipment